Legend of Zelda: The Goddesses Failures ONE-SHOTS
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: A series of one shots of different Links that are considered failures by the 3 Goddessess due to personalty, actions, or powers. May include other medias. Most will be darker timelines. May put these Links into future stories.
1. The Warmonger

**Legend of Zelda and Mario is owned by Nintendo. Hyrule Total War is a mod created by Undyingnephalim using Medieval 2 Total War platform. Asura's Wrath is own by Capcom**

**Mario and Peach in this story are based on Game Theory from Youtube and their videos.**

* * *

The Warmonger

Set in after Ocarina of Time with Hyrule Total War elements

"Zelda, im not going back in time to be a child." Link says to The Princess. After beating Ganondorf and saving Hyrule, now Zelda wants him to seal the Door of Time and go back to being a child.

"But why Link?" she says confused then continuing "You must go back and warn the past me plus you would have a normal childhood."

Link looks at the Temple of Time and knows that once he places the Master Sword on the pedestal, he will be his child self and never return. "That is because I worry that if I leave, there will be a new threat here and no one will be in this timeline to save Hyrule again." He explains that he worries of another kingdom invading while Hyrule repairs and with no hero, all he has done will be useless but there is another reason but he doesn't say it. He sees Zelda considering him staying here and helping and so he decides to bring it home.

"I would like to use my boon and wish to stay here and help Hyrule" Zelda looks shock but she decides to let him stay in the adult timeline. "Okay, plus having a extra pair of two hands would help." The princess says in a joking manner and Link could see that Zelda is happy as for the first time in years she can be herself and not Shiek, hiding from Ganondorf.

And so Hyrule began to rebulid with of the Princess and Hero both leading the repairs. After 5 years, the kingdom is rebuilt with the sages also helping in there own way.

Rauru is staying in the Temple of Time and watching it to make sure that the door of time isn't breaking or anything.

Impa is still the spymaster and information gatherer of Hyrule's royal family and is currently returning from a meeting with the Toad Kingdom with Princess Peach.

Nabooru is leading the Gerudo in a better leadership than Ganondorf but the Valley has been silent for awhile.

Ruto is leading the Zora but there has been no contact in the Dominion as well.

Darunia is helping the Goron Death Mountain but the place has gone dark too.

Saria is living at the Kokiri forest but the other Kokiri have been saying that Saria hasn't talk to anyone and has been talking to herself and no one knows why.

(Hyrule Castle)

Within the throne room Zelda and Link are waiting for Impa and the other sages to meet but instead 4 scouts are running into the throne room scared and frighten and one of them is carrying Rauru.

"Princess Zelda, Impa has been killed by Princess Peach of the Toad Kingdom and she gave me her severed head and told me to give it to you My Lady!"

"Hero Link, the Hero of the Toad kingdom, Mario, has killed Nabooru and slaughtered the Gerudo!"

"My Lords, the Gohma have conquered The Death Mountain and Darunia has been sighted with the corpses of the Gorons!"

"Saria has defected and killed Ruto!"

Rauru is blooded but trying to speaking: "Old friends, the Toad kingdom is invading, Saria seems to be controling the Gohma and is helping them, and entire Gohma armies are coming underground!"

As it turns out, Ganondorf, before he died, captured Saria and tortured and mindcontrol her to be a failsafe if he loses to Link and so Saria becomes Sulkaris, The Demon Queen of the Gohma. She meets Princess Peach, the biploar ruler of the Toad Kingdom and convinces her to invade Hyrule for the Triforce with Mario, the psycho hero as her general, ready to kill anyone he wishes. However before the Great war starts, a unknown race known as the Demigods arrive and agree to help Hyrule against the Gohma, calling them abominations. Their elite troops, The Eight Guardian Generals have even train Link and unlocked his Mantra.

And so The Gohma War had begun, with the Guardian Generals and Hyrule Kingdom on one side and the Gohma and Toad Kingdom on the other. The war was the bloodiest in both countries' histories and had many casualties on both sides and so the battle rage and now Link: 21 years old had absorb Mantra for so long that he has the appearence and power of a Demigod and even got the Mantra of Violence after absorbing Wyzen after he died in a ambush and is currently fighting armies of Gohma and Toads with Asura, one of the generals, at the Toad capital. They try to muster a defense but his blasts and fist are to destructive and many of them die as a result.

_"This power is awesome and fun, im winning this war." _Thought Link as he is smiling as he kills 4 Gorilla Gohma and 30 spear toads with a large Mantra blast. While he is taking down the armies, Asura is battling Yellow Star Mario and is succeding but getting angerier with this annoyance of a man.

"Oho! You think you can defeat me?! The greatest man ever! Ima going to win!" Mario says with almost certainty but he gets scared as his power up is time-out and Asura goes six-armed mode and kills Mario with a flurry of punches, putting a end to the cruel plumber known for murdering and abusing the Gerudo after his invasion.

"AAAHHHH!" Asura screams as he charges more and sends a volley of blasts and destroys the army and so the Toad Kingdom is destroyed after a year into the Gohma War. Before they can even celebrate, Sulkaris came and told everyone this "With the soul of Peach, I have created the greatest Gohma, Vlitra!" They see a giant Gohma as high as the sky itself. Link sees Viltra and even only says a single comment:

"HAHAHAHA! So that is why Peach disappear during the attack. Very well, Come Sulkaris and your pet! I'll take you both on!" And so he charges.

(Many Hours Later)

The rest of the Guardian Generals were killed by Viltra with Asura even died as well and Link was able to kill Viltra using Trikaya Form and injurying Sulkaris with her shocked in disbelief.

"How?! You should be frighten, begging to die, or not be this happy! You were a lover of peace so how can you be happy to fight this war!" Sulkaris says in anger and fear. She thought Link was a happy lover of life or he wouldn't hurt her as she was his childhood friend.

Link laughs almost joyfully "HAHAHA! You thought I was a pacifist? Well guess what, I love a good fight and war and this has been a good both. The reason I didn't go back in time was because I know that it was going to boring as hell. No Ganondorf means no conflict and just boredom. Im glad I left the forest all those years ago as I would of been bored as hell with just sitting there and the adventure and this war has been the most fun i had ever in my life." Link says with happiness and an almost peaceful look. Meanwhile Sulkaris is injured and close to dying but she knows her last plan will succed and it brings her a smile.

"Okay, you won this fight but the war goes to me as Viltra has a ability: He will self destruct when near death and the blast will encompess this entire continent and more. At least i die knowing my love Ganondorf is avenged and you die Link. Hehehe..."

With that she dies and Link can see that Viltra is starting to glow and bursting, ready to blow at the slightest touch. The demigod should be angry or sad that he will die now but he smiles with and laughs one final time.

"HAHAHA! At least I'll die doing what i love and maybe in the afterlife i get to fight angels and demons." With that he charges at the Gohma sents one final punch as the explosion starts he says: "LETS GO"

The explosion doesn't just destroy whats left of The Toad Kingdom but also Hyrule and the Quarter of the planet of Gaea. Whats left is a Molton lava hellhole that the other inhabitants of Gaea never go to. And so the Hyrulians, Toads, Gohma and Demigods all die in an instant with only Link witnessing Ground Zero. With that the Warmonger Demigod of Violence dies happily and waiting for his judgement.

**...Or Does He?**

* * *

**Profile: **

**Bellum**

**The Warmonger**

**Appearence- Similar to the Demigods- ****mechanical in looks but only when he fights, otherwise he is a normal looking Hylian but with a few markings on his body to signify his Guardian General Status. Wears mostly red baggy pants and is shirtless with the golden symbol of violence in Sanskrit on his back.**

**Personality- A lover of war and violence. A warrior that will fight anyone even when near death but only kills those that try to kill him as well. Otherwise he will leave you if you are not serious in a fight. Similar to Wyzen and Augus as both are lovers of a fight.**

**Powers- With the Mantra of Violence, his attacks and powers are all destructive in nature. At full power, he can destroy a planet. His main ability is Charge\- Can charge and boost objects by touching them and do the same to his body. For example, if he holds a baseball and charges it, when he throws it can go as fast as a bullet or through solid earth depending how long the charge is.**

**Reasons the Goddesses call him a failure- To war happy, to powerful as Mantra could destroy planets and they don't want any of the reincarnations having that power, and let a quarter of the planet get destroyed.**


	2. The Dark

**Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Dishonored and Kirby is mention which i do not own.**

* * *

The Dark

_(Set during Majora's Mask)_

Link cannot remember how long he has been in Termina, trying to defeat Majora. He has tried every tool and skill he had in his disposal but he fails in the end by either getting almost killed by the creatures like the 4 mask beasts or just a Stahl that got lucky as he was injured. The hero has seen the moon fall so many times that he doesn't cry anymore after 20 failures, he just uses his ocarina to go back 3 days and repeat all over again. He cant let Majora win as he once said something that made Link never give up.

"**Hehehe! I heard of Hyrule awhile ago. Maybe after i destroy Termina i'll go after that kingdom!"**

Link didn't know how he found out, until he learned that Tahl was giving him information and never left Skull Kid's side, just pretended too. And so he killed the fairy traitor.

That made Link keep fighting him no matter how many times he loses or fails. He has just lost to Majora's Wrath form, use the ocarina to go back 72 hours before being killed and is talking to the Happy Mask Salesman who is less than happy and having a pissed off look.

"WHAT THE HELL BRAT?! You have lost over and over, that I just stop counting after 24 times!" The normally happy Salesman is yelling and just had it with Link.

"What can I do? The 4 beasts are tougher then any monster I fought in Hyrule." Link says with a tired look "At least, with this time loop I'll trap Majora in Termina and he won't attack Hyrule and hurt my old friends"

"But you'll just be trap here forever you idiot. You won't age or leave this place no matter what." And so the Shopkeeper had a idea: "Look kid, I can teach you how to turn people into masks and use their powers."

And so, Link trained to manipulate masks and went to multiply countries such as Lorule**(1)** and Empire of the Isles and took the masks of Yuga and Corvo to take there powers. His most favorite mask would be the Mask of Bongo, A Lorulean that was the spymaster to the kingdom. He also discarded his green tunic for a black cloak that hid his entire body. With the masks he believed he can defeat the beasts and Majora, and he did beat the 4 beasts and took their masks to transform if he wants to use them with 24 hours left to spare. But before he can go to Clock Town and confront Skull Kid, he sees what looks like a star crash on a plain field near Romani Ranch and decides to check it out.

He checks the Ranch and sees Romani and Cremia getting eating by a pink round blob and he sees it look at him and starts to smile.

"HHIII!" It yells and starts to charge at Link and so he puts on the Odolwa and transforms to the masked warrior and trys slicing the creature but it looks like it can transform as well and it has a hat similar to The Hero of time with a sword and so, they start swordfighting with Odolwa- Link trying to cut the creature in half but it then jumps and stabs Link's stomach.

With the injury, he removes Odolwa mask and uses Goht to charge but the unknown blob then changes as well and carries a giant hammer, it then jumps and does a single hit to the head of the masked bull and it causes Goht-Link to fly a few feet and being dazed as well.

_"Ugh! I have to beat this beast. If I lose or run away, then how can I defeat Majora and Skull Kid?!" _Link thinks this as he takes off the Goht mask and puts on Corvos' and disappears from the monster's view with it being confuse where it's next meal is. It suddenly feels pain as crossbow bolts hit the blob and it tries look where the mask one is.

"Who are you?!" Link asks with anger as he summons a swarm of rats to eat the pink monster.

"KIRBY!" The creatures yells as it then inhales and swallows the rats with Link losing his balance and getting eaten as well. "Hmm, Delicious!" The now named Kirby says as it then looks at the moon and look tasty to and so Kirby runs to Clock Town, hungry as ever as Kirby came to this planet wanting to eat everything here on Termina.

(Inside Kirby's Stomach)

Link looks around and sees nothing but a blob similar to Kirby but with a mask looking miserable but looks almost happy when he sees the hero.

"Greetings, Good to see another person after so long. My name is Meta Knight, Knight of Popstar but it has been destroyed as the entire planet was eaten by Kirby, the pink monster who ate you." Says the knight as he starts to be sad once more.

"So, why are you the only one in this space of darkness and where's Romani and Cremia?" Link ask as he can only see the knight and no one else.

"Once you are inside Kirby's Stomach you become him as he absorbs your body and soul. I only exist due to sheer will, even the likes of Dedede, Dark Mind, and Marx have been in this space for years but have lost the will to go on and gave up only to become Kirby, those 2 redheads where here but gave up after a few minutes. " Meta Knight explains as he and Link walk around the space.

"There most be a way to escape and kill Kirby, is there?" Ask Link as he starts to look around hoping to find a way to escape. But then, he remembers a mask he got before his last fight with Majora. He pulls out the Fierce Deity mask and is about to put it on but Meta Knight grabs his arm first.

"Wait!" The small knight yells before pulling out a golden sword with a ruby on the hilt. "That mask is powerful indeed but it can be more powerful if you take my sword, Galaxia! With this, you can kill Kirby and avenge Popstar." With that he gives Link his sword and disappears, only leaving his mask which Link takes for his collection.

"Meta Knight, don't worry, I will defeat Majora, Kirby and all that bring destruction." And so, he puts on the mask and transforms into something new. **"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! FIERCE DEITY: GALAXIA MODE!"**

(Within The Moon)

**"What the hell is going on?!"** With a roar of hatred, Majora tries to kill this pink blob but any attack that he inflicts seems to not affect Kirby and it keeps hitting the evil mask no matter what he tries and has even gone to his Wrath form only to be beaten with a Rod(Star Rod) which seems to hurt Majora more then anything. As such he his injured and loses his host during the fight.

Kirby had just beated Skull Kid and was going to eat him but he was starting to feel pains on his stomach. It felt like his stomach was expanding until "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" with a last scream, Kirby, The Planet Eater, implodes and dies with the Fierce Deity with Galaxia appearing in his place, with Kirby's blood all over him. Without so much as a word, Link slices Skull Kid's head off and turns it to a mask for his collection. Majora is weaken from the fight with Kirby and can't move so he trys one last trick, he sends the moon to Clock Town.

Again without a word, Link-Fierce Deity jumps from the moon to the Clock Tower, charges his sword, and slices the moon in half**(2)** with Majora's form also being cut vertical, with that the dark spirit dies and the remains of the moon crash at the outskirts of the town and the mask that cause Link so much trouble is found by him and holds it in his arms as he changes back to his original form.

_*CLAP*_

_*CLAP*_

_"_Very impressive little hero, very impressive indeed." The Shopkeeper that taught him mask manipulation appears a few feet away, clapping than holds out his hands."Now if you just give me my lost mask, I can go on my merry way and I can show you how to escape Termina." He clearly expects Link to just give him Majora but instead he puts him in his inventory and pulls out a hidden knife from his cloak.

"No!" The shopkeeper eyes widen with shock but Link continues "You let Skull Kid take Majora and cause all this destruction in the first place. If I let you walk away with the mask, its only a matter of time before someone else appears and takes it as well and cause more destruction. So no, Im not giving you Majora goodbye Shopkeeper and may we never meet in the next life." Without giving the Salesman a time to speak, Link silts his throat.

And so peace comes to Termina with Link putting Majora's mask on but no dark powers came to him as the spirit of the mask was dead. And so, he keeps the mask on his face and disappears going on a journey.

**OR DOES HE?**

* * *

**(1)- Personally theory is that Lorule and Termina are on the same world, just on different continents or countries.**

**(2)- Like the finisher of Young Link in Hyrule Warriors**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Tenebris**

**The Dark**

**Appearence- Abandoned the green tunic for a dark cloak similiar to Marvel's Cloak from Cloak and Dagger and wears Majora's mask after destroying the dark spirit. Any form he uses always has the cloak on them instead of the green hat.**

**Personality- Losing his courage after being betrayed by Tatl, he regains it if he wears a mask and uses that mask personality but he usually wears Majora's mask to communicate with a huge confidence and dark humor with a love of tricks and pranks. However if he loses his mask or it drops from his face, he becomes shy and nervous. His favorite masks are ones that deals in stealth, spying, or assassination. Has a love of Masks and collects them.**

**Powers- By himself, he is sneaky and uses a dagger for sneak attacks. However his main power is Mask Manipulation: Can turn a person's soul into a mask and uses that person's abilities but it also gives him their personality. Can also combine 2 masks and make the form stronger such as Fierce Deity + Meta Knight= Fierce Deity: Galaxia Mode.**

**Reasons the Goddessess see him a failure- Lost his courage, Relies on masks, Kept Majora's mask and not destroyed the demonic mask.**

* * *

**Link's Mask collection with their descriptions and powers:**

**Majora- Depowered but can regain the demonic powers if Link desires it 100%. Can corrupt and control people to his will so the mask may try to control him.**

**Fierce Deity- Most powerful mask and can slice a moon sized planet with a single sword swing. Is completely silent and will kill his enemy no matter what.**

**Meta Knight- Knight of Popstar and master swordsman of Galaxia with the power of flight. Stern with a code of chivalry.**

**Yuga- Lorule counterpart of Ganondorf and master of paint magic as he can turn any art real. Beauty obsess and hates imperfection.**

**Corvo Attano- Master of Stealth and the Void. A distant and reserved man showing no emotion.**

**Tatl- The traitor fairy. Thanks to her tiny stature, her form is mostly use for sneaking and information gathering unnotice. Rude and cold.**

**Skull Kid- A Kokiri that lost his Great Deku Tree long ago, mostly used for pranks but is great in Guerilla warfare. A prankster and joker.**

**Bongo- Lorule counterpart of Sheik and master of assassination and spying. A ninja with few words and fewer mercy.**

**Deku- The Deku Scrub whose soul was use to turn Link into him. Uses mostly seeds but can grow and expand his body to a Great Deku Tree.**

**Odolwa- Jungle Warrior, sword and kite shield that can summon poisonous spiders. Mindless.**

**Darmani- Goron, Rock people that can survive the hottest volcano and coldest winter. Stubborn wrestler.**

**Goht- Mechanial Bull, Charges at his enemies and gives a electric charge. Mostly bull instincts.**

**Mikau- Zora, Aquatic people that can swim better then any fish and are stronger in water. A lover of music.**

**Gyorg- Giant Fish, Only useful in water and can summon her young to eat people.**

**Captain Keeta- Ikana, The undead male Gerudo people. He can summon and control Stalchildren as well as fight with twin scimitars.**

**Twinmold- Giant Insect, A huge worm with large pincers and skin is spiked. Better used in deserts to burrow underground.**


	3. The Feral

Legend** of Zelda and Donkey Kong is owned by Nintendo and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The Feral

_(Beginning of Link's Awakening)_

Link is in pain, his ship had crash in a storm and he landed in a unknown island and had no way of getting off said island. The Hero had decided that hero and knight work was tiring and so went on vacation. Now here he was, at the beach with a cut on his back from the waves that crash his ship but they are being treated by this red head girl.

"Hello! My name is Marin and welcome to Koholint Island." She says with a cheer. she says that the island has been invaded by a monster called Dethl that came out of nowhere and imprisoned the island's god, The Wind Fish. Now for Link, that was both a stupid name and a tasty one too but he also knows that its possibly that the nightmare was the one that cause the tidal wave. So he begins helping the island out by defeating the Nightmare monsters. As he does that, he begins to notice that the creatures keep returning thanks to Dethl recreating them.

Each time he kills them, 2 more take its place and eventually Link made it to Dethl's lair and where the Wind Fish is being kept captive. By the time he got to the lair, His green tunic was rip off and his trousers are barely on anymore so he skinned some animals and made clothes, which he learned from his Uncle. The creature seems to be a massive form of smoke and tentacles with a single eye staring at him. It then sends it tentacles straight at Link, which he dodges and slashes with his sword. He tries and tries but every time he slices them, they just keep multiplying and attacking Link. He was almost grabbed but luckily he was able to hit its weak spot, the giant eye.

**"AAAAHHH! You bastard! My master, Ganon, summoned me to kill you. I may die but I'll mind break and turn you mindless."** Even though his eye is gone, he grabs Link with his tentacles and it was as if the memories he hold were disappearing. All the people he missed: his decease uncle, Zelda- the princess he saved long ago and even the enemy Ganon, who he thought he killed when he invaded the Kingdom: is gone as he loses consciousness. The creature that destroyed the hero's mind dissolves and leaves behind a skeleton.

With the death of Dethl, The Wind Fish is freed but he is sad as his savior will be a savage without any intelligence. Not only that, but Ganon is on Kong Island and trying to create a army. The deity decides to give Link a power to assist him in the future. He grabs the bones and inserts it into Link's body as he absorbs it. "Though you may forget who you are, remember this new power that Dethl had with him: Bone Manipulation." With this new power, he teleports him to Kong Island.

(Kong Island) 3 days later

"Uuhh..." on the beach, there is a man with skull armor and just finish killing a army of Kremlings and their King K Rool injured.

"Raahh, how can you beat me? The king of the Crocodiles!" The croc says with a roar but he knows that this human can't understand him.

"More... Strong..." The king widens his eyes as he stares at this man. 'Wait, he can understand me'

"Talk... Hard..." The skull armor wielder says with grunts. His arms seems to stick out sharp bones. **"Bone..Dragon.. Drill.." **The bones form his entire right arm into a drill and pierce the king, even with his scales, he had no defense and pierces his heart, killing him. His bones start to turn into ash and the former hero Link swallowing the ashes. He goes to the forest to meet Donkey Kong as he is dealing with Ganon.

(Within the forest)

Donkey Kong is injured as he was fighting Ganon but with the monsters and dragons beside him he was weakened and a betrayal worsen the situation. "Diddy! How could you betray your Kong family!?" The traitor was none other then his sidekick Diddy Kong.

"Idiot fool! Lord Ganon promise me kingship of the island and all I got to do is kill you. Now my dragons, eat the fool." Diddy confesses his dirty deed. But before the dragons could eat Donkey, a giant spear pierces a dragon and falls down. Link, the savage warrior walks into the situation with the pig demon king sees the human in shock.

"HOW?! You should of died from Dethl." Link looks confused as he has no idea what he is talking about.

"Look.. Dragon.." Ganon looks at the dragon that died and his bones turns to ash and Link swallows the ash.

**"Bone..Dragon's..Roar.." **A giant roar of ash hits a number of monsters and Diddy but Ganon dodge out of the way. Donkey sees a opportunity and hand claps Diddy head in, killing the traitor. Ganon is shocked in not only his puppet's death but the monster he summoned should of killed Link.

'I summoned Dethl, The Bone Dragon of Chaos, but I decided to corrupt and turn him into a monster of mass of tentacles to increase its powers. Now my nemesis has turn into a Feral Madman of Chaos!' Ganon thinks to himself as the dragons are dying and he sees Link swallow the bones but also biting the dead dragons.

"I am the Demon King and will rule Hyrule!" He raises his trident and tries to stab Link but he jumps and kicks him in his snout. He falls to the ground and gets up but Donkey smacks him in the head, dazing him. He looks at his wounds and notices his bones are sticking out.

"Die.. Pig..**Bone.. Dragon's.. Decay.." **Ash comes out of his hands and surrounds Ganon as his entire body starts crumble into ash with him freaking out.

"NO NO NO! I can't be defeated by a brain dead idiot and a dirty ape! IM THE DEmon ki.." As he yells his entire body turns to ash, killing the Demon King and being eating by Link. Donkey Kong is happy that his island will be safe but he decides to talk to the human.

"Thank you for saving the Island. What is your name?" The ape says with the human looking sad.

"Don't.. Remember.." As he says that he starts to disappear as he armor seems to change color.

The Hyrule Kingdom is sadden as the ship their Hero was on was destroyed by a large storm is declared dead.

After the deaths of Ganon and Diddy, Donkey decides to tell the remaining Kongs that the human at the beach is a friend and so he was left alone as he hunts animals that look tasty and attack him and he starts to speak to the ones that are friendly. Perhaps Link can be happy that he doesn't remember his past and decides to live off the island.

**OR DOES HE?**

* * *

**Curet**

**The Feral**

**Appearance- Wears multi-color skull armor from multiply animals. Based on the Skull costume set from Dynasty Warriors Empires without the head piece but wild hair. His armor can change color depending on the area.**

**Personality- Savage and has a hard time talking with him mostly grunting or slow talking. Has a love to hunting and camo since living off a island. Loves to eat animals that he killed.**

**Powers: A master at hunting and surviving in harsh conditions. Learned to communicate with animals but his main power is Bone Dragon Slayer Magic: Can control his bones and shape them to form. Similar to Santana from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures and Kimimaro from Naruto. Can even absorb bones by turning them into ash but he has to touch or hit them. Weakness is that he needs calcium like milk or pills in order to regrow his skeleton if he removes a bone. (Yes his powers and character are based on Skullion Raider from Fairy Tail)**

**The 3 reasons the Goddesses see him as a failure: He lost his past and left the kingdom, became a savage, kills Ganon and not seal him.**


	4. The Mystic

**Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus is owned by Nintendo. While Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is owned by Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

_The Mystic_

_(After Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and centuries from Hyrule Warriors)_

Amestris is a kingdom that use to be controlled by The Father: A being that wanted to be perfect in every way and was willing to kill everyone to do it. His children, the Homunculus 7 deadly sins have either help him or rebel against him. In the end they died many ways:

Lust- Burned by Roy Mustang, The highest rank general.

Envy- Killed himself out of jealousy.

Wrath- Destroyed by Scar.

Gluttony- Eaten by another Sin.

Greed- Father killed him when he rebelled.

Sloth- Beaten to death by Alex and Olivier, The Armstrong siblings.

As for Pride, he technically died by Edward Elric but his being reincarnated into a small baby. Father has been dead for years and a number of changes happen around not only the country but its people as well.

From Edward who retire from the state military to Alphonse who replace his brother as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now the former Alchemist is currently meeting his biggest fan. "It is a pleasure to see you again Mr Elric. How is Mrs Elric?" Here is Selim Bradley, The Ice Alchemist. He joined the state military after he became 12 years old, the youngest state alchemist. "Thank you Selim and Winry is fine but please call me Ed."

"Sure thing Ed."

"Hey could you wait outside Selim? I need to talk to her commanding officer." He nods and leaves the room and in enters Olivier Armstrong. He gives a salute as he leaves. "Greetings Edward, you seem to be living well." Once they make sure he is gone, they talk about him.

"You too. Does he know about his past life?" Ed asks as Selim has been station at Fort Briggs for a year. "I told him and he was sicken about Pride but he made a oath to me."

_Selim: "I will never become arrogant. The very thought of being that person again is enough to make me quit being a Alchemist. General, if I ever become a homunculus again, you must kill me where I stand."_

"That is dedication but sad that a child has to say that to show he is not that person anymore." She says as she thinks about her soldier: Selim helping Fort Briggs against Drachma invasions and even being friends with Scar, who at first saw him as a monster but eventully saw him as just a child and help him against any invaders or trespassers.

"It's good that you do tell him. If you didn't he would think you were fearful of him." Ed says as he looks outside his house to see Selim talking with his wife Winry and chopping the wood for her. "It was a great idea to turn him human. A part of me wanted to destroy his philosopher's Stone and kill him but I saw a good part of him and he deserves another chance of life." With that he goes outside and hugs his wife as Olivier and Selim watch in respect.

(The Truth's World)

Within the white world that The Truth lives, is attack by 2 beings. "So you have come to kill me. Why?" The white being asks as the 2 goddesses Palutena and Hylia attack him. "You are a being that came after the goddesses left Hyrule. Your rule was to watch humanity but you overstep your role and became the god of this world." Hylia says while Palutena came to help her friend in reclaiming Hyrule. "We will reclaim this world and recreate the Hyrule Kingdom. Lana will find the Hero and he will help us. It is his destiny." She says as they trap the truth in a cage.

(Fort Briggs)

"Ma'am, the fort is being attack by unknown forces. Scar is trying to defeat the intruders." Miles says to his commanding officer as explosions can be heard. Selim runs to find his friend and sees the Ishvalan trying to grab a blue-haired girl but is being hit with water that sents him flying with cuts on his body. The Ice maker claps his hands and spikes of ice appears and hits her chest but she survives the hit yet he grabs her by the throat and demands answers who she is.

"My name is Lana, Prophet of Hylia, I was sent here to find you Link. You are the Hero of Hyrule but when the being known as Father appear, he absorb all of Hyrule and turn you into the homunculus Pride. We couldn't defeat him as you were loyal to him and would defeat any enemy but now you are human and can recreate the kingdom." She says with zeal. But Bradley can only ask "What about everyone in the country? Why are you attacking it?"

"Because this country use to be the capital of Hyrule. We will eliminate everyone in this land and recreate the great kingdom. Help us Link and we can save the fallen world." Her answer doesn't convince him and he just freezes her body. "My name is Selim and you are just a mad woman raving. Now im going to cuff your hands. Don't try anything or I'll freeze your entire body."

He grabs her hand and he feels pain as his hand seems to be burning. Lana looks angry but is in pain aswell: "NO! Don't take the Triforce of Wisdom! You have the Triforce of Courage and that was it! Im suppose to be the next Zelda reincarnation!" Is all she yells as she is getting weaker before she is encase in ice she summons a water whip and cuts Selim's left knee and turned into a glacier. General Armstrong runs to both of her soldiers and make sure they are alright. Scar needs medical attention and Selim is changing as she thinks to herself. "Is his hair changing blue?"

(Central City, Amestris)

An attack has begun as a number of knights and monsters appear out of nowhere in the capital. Palutena and Pit are leading the attack in trying to destroy the capital but Pit seems to have a problem with this. "Lady Palutena, should we kill these people?"

"Pit, we need to help Hylia. If we can recreate the kingdom, Link and Zelda can be reincarnated and we can reunite with our old friends." The speech reinvigorates Pit as he flys and releases his arrows to strikes down the military. Alphonse Elric claps his hands and sends metal to the angel that he dodges. The angel is about to fly straight to the Fullmetal Alchemist with his twin swords until...

"Behold! The sneak attack that has been pass down the Armstrong family for generations!" A punch hits Pit in the face and gets sent crashing to the ground. Al looks to see Alex Armstrong,The Strong-Arm Alchemist, with him taking off his outfit and showing his muscles. "Al with the 2 of us together, we can defeat this fake angel!" He says as he is flexing. "Your right Mr Armstrong. We can win against him but we have to take out his wings." He says as he claps his hands and a pillar appears and hits Pit's wing.

"AAAHHHH!" Pit screams in pain but he continues using his bow and sends a barrage of arrows at the duo. Meanwhile the goddess walks to the central command and kills the guards with light. If she kills the leaders in the command, it will be easier to kill the soldiers. She opens a door until...

***BOOM!***

An explosion is heard and fire succumbs to her but she is alive. She can hear a voice someone is talking to: "I can't believe I have to kill another beautiful woman." Roy Mustang says as he walks to see the invader that seems to be angry. "You worthless human! You think you can do this to me! A godd- ***BOOM!* **"AAAHHH!"

Another fiery explosion is continuing as Mustang keeps hitting her as he remembers the Homunculus that he killed, Lust and Envy, he remembers beating them by creating a barrage of explosions and so he keeps hitting the goddess hoping that will help this fight as well. She trys to summon light but every time she gets lit on fire until she becomes ashes at the end. "Perhaps she was arrogant into believing she can single-handling kill everyone but she stop training to improve her powers." That is all Roy says as he leaves the building and searches for Hawkeye to find her as she disappear before the fight.

Pit trys to stab the Armstrong man until he feels weaken. "No! Lady Palut-" A single bullet hits his forehead and falls to the ground as Riza Hawkeye walks to the 2 with a sniper rifle. "Good to know you are both safe." She says as the knights are being killed thanks to the military equipment. "Good thing our tanks and guns are taking out those medieval fools." Hawkeye says.

However above the city one can see Hylia in the flying throne and pissed that the invasion is a failure. "These people deserve no peace. They must all die to create the old world." She hovers down in front of the 3 as Roy is running to them to make sure they are alright. But it was to late as she sends a beam of light straight to Riza's heart. "NO!" Mustong shouts in despair seeing his lover falling to the ground died. His sadness grows to angry and uses his glove to summon his flames but she creates a barrier that shields her and sends a light ray at his leg and is about to kill the others until...

**STEP  
STEP**

Footsteps stops Hylia from attacking and spots the former hero with a limp leg and blue hair. "Stop Hylia! You want me? Well here I am!" He shouts as he glare at the self-proclaim goddess. "Link! You have come to finish your role and kill these abominations." She declares as the others are shock at her declaration.

"I told Lana I am Selim Bradley, Never Link or Pride." He says as sends a ice spike however she creates a shield. She has a furious look when she notices a change on his arm "You are The Hero of Courage! How dare you take the Triforce of Wisdom from the incarnation of Zelda?!" She yells as she sends rays of light straight at him.

"NO Selim!" Al shouts in distress as another friend will die or get hurt again. But something odd happens, the light beams are bouncing around the Ice User and hits Hylia, causing her to fall off her throne. "How did the light beams go back to me?!" She yells confuse.

"Look around me." He says as the air around him is freezing. "I am freezing the temperature around me. The frozen air is basically a barrier and reflects straight back at you." He charges at the goddess and even though his limp is slowing him down, he is able to get close to her and tries to punch her with his right fist. She grabs his arm and begins to burn his tattooed arm. "This is the life you want?! To be another alchemist scum! Then I'll just kill you and take the other triforce pieces and create better reincarnations!" His arm is being burn off, trying to destroy it and get the triforce. But Selim's companions decide to help him and uses their alchemy to hurt her:

Elric- Pillars of stones

Armstrong- Punches rocks that creates spikes

Mustang- Powerful flames

The attacks all hit her in the back and it distracts her long enough for Selim to free his arm from Hylia's grip and grabs her face. His hand is burned red but he activates a transmutation circle in his arm. "I will gladly sacrifice my life if means yours will be destroyed!" He declares as his left knee begins to disappears and Ice incases both of them.

(The Truth's World)

Selim looks to see The Truth in a cage. "Ah! Greetings Pride." He says as the Ice user is tick off. "Great, that psycho lady says Im Link and now you are calling me Pride. My name is Selim!" He declares as he freezes the bars and breaks the cage, freeing him.

"Yes thank you. That is interesting though. When you absorb the Triforce of Wisdom you must of gain magic and can freely use ice now." He says as he looks at his saver's arm and notices it is burned and can't use alchemy anymore. "Look, you will need to use everything you know to defeat this goddess. She will not stop until of the lands are destroy for her to create in her image. Look behind you." Selim does and sees a gate. "Within all beings in this world, they possess a gate that shows their greatest potential. If you open this you will gain the power to bypass the equivalent exchange and use alchemy freely but you must sacrifice a part of you to accomplish this. You can even reclaim your Homunculus powers." He says as Bradley looks at his gate and decides on his answer.

"I will accept the alchemy but still respect the laws but I will never become Pride again. So please take my leg if need be but I will defeat her and make sure she and her goddesses never hurt others again." He says as he opens the gate and feels more powerful then he can imagine.

(Central Capital)

Selim snaps out of his talk with The Truth and continues freezing them both in ice. He is willing to freeze himself if it means incasing her too. "This is the greatest combination of magic and alchemy and it will make sure neither of us can escape this prison! **Iced Shell!" **That is all he says as both himself and Hylia are trap in this ice prison. Many in the country are sadden that their hero is trap and may never escape but they don't let his sacrifice go in vain.

(50 Years Later)

The country is fully healed from the invasion half a century ago and many lives have change.

Al- Retire the State Military and went to Xing to marry Mei Chang.

Roy- He becomes the President due to many of the higher ups dying, though he is sadden of his lover's death he still works with efficiency.

Alex- Became the highest rank general until he retired.

Olivier- She is sadden that the kid she saw as a son and retire after the invasion to take control of the Armstrong family. She married Scar and their son is named Selim.

Within the center of the Capital city, you can still see the Iced Shell having never melted and still larger then must of the buildings. Staring at the glacier is an elderly man and young child. "Grandpa Ed, this person saved Amestris right?"

"That is right Trisha. I guess you can say I help redeem him from a cruel killer that hated all humans to someone who sacrifice to save humanity." He says as he stares at the glacier.

_"Has it really been 50 years?" _Selim Bradley has been conscious the entire time and he is force to stay in a glacier, not able to move or look but he can hear everything. "_Come on, Ed you got to save me." _He accepted he had to kill Hylia but he can't take it anymore. He is stuck unable to escape or talk.

"Grandpa, why haven't you tried to save him like melt it?

"We tried many ways to defrost the ice but it is to powerful no matter what we do. Old Mustang has tried all of his flame alchemy but not even that did anything." Old Ed says to his grand daughter. He is grateful that his greatest enemy is now a person he misses and can only hope he is in a better place.

_"No."_

_"No!"_

_"NO!"_

_"I can't stay here forever!" _And so, Selim is trapped but is happy that Hylia is in the same situation. His psyche has been getting worse however, like being in a waken coma. He can't do anything but hear and it is torture to him.

"Let me out."

Let me out!"

LET ME OUT!"

This will be his fate, trap in the glacier unable to interact until he stops thinking.

**OR DOES HE? **

* * *

**Mysticus**

**The Mystic**

**Appearance: White version of the State Alchemist uniform, replacing the blue. After he killed Lana, His black hair turn into her light blue color and he turns his stubbed left knee into a frozen prosthetic one with his Ice magic. His right arm was tattooed with a Transmutation circle like Scar but it was burn off by Hylia.**

**Personality: Unlike his Homunculus form, he is humble with no pride in him. He has a problem with his reincarnation status due to having no memories of his past and wants to be Selim Bradley, not Link or Pride. After defeating Hylia by trapping her, he gains bipolar and goes from calm to anger fast due to being trap in ice for years. He also is fascinated with magic and the mystical arts. **

**Powers: Ice Magic/Alchemy\- Due to his name as the Ice Alchemist: He can freeze the vapor in the air and turn water into ice. After absorbing Lana's Triforce of Wisdom, he gains Ice magic and can freely control the element. Master of Magic and Alchemy. (His abilities are based on Ghiaccio's White Album from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Gray Fullbuster's Ice magic from Fairy Tail.)**

**The 3 reasons the Goddesses see him a failure: Killed Hylia: Their Champion, Didn't help recreate Hyrule, Use to be the Homunculus: Pride. **


	5. The Outlaws

**Legend of Zelda and Pokemon is own by Nintendo**

* * *

The Outlaw

(Set before/during Skyward Sword)

He doesn't remember how long he has been here, watching the triforce day after day. He has been sitting next the three triangles for years surrounded by 4 others. This is Demise: A creation of the 3 goddesses with the mission to protect the greatest power known to Hyrule. He stays in this location: The Sacred Realm. However he has grown bored, constantly standing next to the most powerful artifact in Hyrule and making sure no one takes it. He feels underappreciated as the only company he has is the 4 Sages, who seem to only see him as a guard dog and nothing more.

'What should I do? This Triforce will be use for power. No one should have this power but should I take it for myself?" He considers just taking the relic that can give you any wish but he stops himself every time he stares at it. 'I can't just take it maybe there will be someone that deserves it. I know, I will wait and if I don't like the future then I will send myself a message to the past to stop it from happening and then I will take the triforce.' This decision would change him forever.

A month later, Demise is patrolling the Triforce monument again and notices a portal opening. He prepares his sword as someone runs to him only for that person to kneel to him.

"Greetings my master. I am Ghirahim, a ancient sword given majestic form. Your future self created me to give you a message and assist you." This grey being explains as he gives his past master the message.

_Dear past me,_

_I am you centuries from now. We had observe Hyrule for centuries and were tired of these mortals being the main powers. We tried to rebel and take the triforce but Hylia and the sages were able to seal us. Before that we created Ghirahim, the spirit that gave you this message. The race that will control this world is the Hylians. They only care for their positions in power and one of them is Link: A hero that wishes to kill us as he was told we are evil incarnate. He will not stop until we are died. Use Ghirahim and defeat Link. You must take the triforce and stop a future where the Hylians will cause destruction._

_Sincerely future you_

This note shocks him as the portal seems to be use again and out comes a green wearing Hylian and a blue spirit is beside him. "My lord, that is Link and Fi. They came after me to stop you."

"Master, that is Demise, The Demon King. We must stop him from taking the Triforce." The spirit explains as Link agrees and readys his master sword and shield.

"Very well, my future self is right. I must stop this dreaded future from happening. I will take the triforce and destroy it! Ghirahim!" Demise declares as the spirit transform to a sword. They charge at eachother. Link slashes but luckily the rebel deflects the attack. He then tries to hit but the hero blocks with his shield using the momentum to pierce the his enemy's side.

Demise feels a great pain and notices the sword. 'That's the Master Sword! Hylia has been trying to make that blade for years. It destroys all that is evil. But what does this mean for me? Am I evil?' This thought haunts him but he can't stop because he will die if he doesn't fight. He grabs the Hylian by the head and lifts him up with on hand. Using his strength, he throws Link but he lands on his feet. However he is daze from the throw, giving Demise the chance to run to him and punch him in the stomach.

"Damnit kid stop! I don't want to kill you but I will if you keep this up!" He tries to convince his enemy but he doesn't seem to want to stop. Link throws his shield and it hits Demise in the face, dazing him. He tries to impale him with the Master Sword but the demon king grabs the blade though he is feeling a burning sensation from his hand. He sees his chance with him holding the sword, Link is defenseless and he raises his sword and pierces the green tunic hero in the chest.

"No Master Link!" Fi screams sadden but she transforms to her human self to free her of Demise's grip. "Master Demise, look out!" Ghirahim tries to warn his wielder but it is to late as she transforms into her blade form and pierces his chest as well. He falls to the ground in pain as his spirit pulls the master sword off him. Demise using his last strength takes the sword and punches the blade off, kiling Fi.

"Ghirahim, drag me to Link..." Demise mutters to his servant. Wanting to save his master, he does just that grabbing him and drags him to the dying hero. He begins mutter a spell and the guardian of the Triforce disappears and a mist enters the hero inside him. Link begins changing, his blond hair becomes red and his light skin becomes darker.

"Master?" Ghirahim asks confuse. He gets up and looks at his servant.

"It work." He says as he continues explaining to Ghirahim. "This is a technique I created. If my body is dying then I can possess a body and make it my own."

He looks at the temple that houses the Triforce and knows what must be done. "Come along Ghirahim. We are taking the triforce from Hylia and the Sages."

We that he goes up the structure and sees the 4 sages and the goddess with a chest beside her throne. "Demise what happen to you? You look like a teen."

"Hylia. Give me the Triforce."

"What are you talking about?" The Sage of Water asks confuse.

"The future will become hell if you give it to the Hylians. We must stop the mortals from causing destruction." Demise explains to his fellow creations but their creator doesn't seem convince. "Demise have you been messing with time."

"That is enough Demise! Are you commiting treason?!" The Sage of Fire yells with anger.

"Do you want to see a future of mortals killing eachother for a symbol that grants wishes?! We can stop that from happening by destroying the triforce!" He explains which 4 Sages have come to a agreement. "Ma'am maybe we should at least consider this option." The Sage of Earth considers Hylia looks anger at this suggestion:

"How dare you so much as think of this?! I am created by the goddesses and I created you so you must obey my will and so the goddess's will!" Hylia yells with rage.

"We were created to decide for ourselves and not for you to decide." The Sage of Wind declares as their creator gets more furious.

"You are nothing but guards! Created to defend the Triforce and if you won't do it then I will replace all of you!" She yells as she is about to attack but Demise-Link uses Ghirahim's sword to impale the goddess. She looks to be dying but is laughing wickingly. "HAHA! You think all of you are the only guards for the triforce!? The 3 goddesses gave me a guardian with no thoughts but I controlled with simple orders: Never let anyone take the triforce except the Hylians, the chosen ones. You will all die by Deoxys..." That is all she mutters before she dies.

The chest opens and a creature comes out. What comes out looks to be a alien monster that seems to have arms in the form of D.N.A. The creature spots everyone and sees them as enemies. He instantly moves infront of the Sage of Wind and punches him in the face and sent straight to the wall.

"Damnit! Looks like it is not going to relent. Ok everyone lets take it down." Demise tells his siblings as they prepare to take on the creature known as Deoxys.

(Later)

The fight has gone bad for the rebels as many of them are either dying or bleeding out. Deoxys seems to be transforming if the situation is needed and now his attacks have gotten stronger. Demise gets up from the ground as Ghirahim transform back to his spirit form. "Master use that move you did and absorb the Sages into you. You can become stronger with their powers as your own."

"Ghirahim, what are you doing?" He questions as he runs to the monster. "I am going to distract it while you absorb them. Good luck master, it was a pleasure working for you and your future self. Never be the servant for you are the master." Is all he says as he runs straight at Deoxys as he transforms again to a slender form, It's speed form.

Demise grabs the 4 sages and begins the technique by chanting. He transform into mist again and go into them but they begin to react to eachother and it looks like they are fusing together. This singular being looks in time for Ghirahim in sword form be destroy by a beam of light. It roars in anger as Deoxys roars as well and is changing again. This being charges at it.

(Later again)

The new guardian is destroyed beyond repair. It tried to use it's defense form but it was to late. Demise is having a hard time after the fight, his body is self-destructive as he can't handle the combined 4 sage powers. So to divide the powers, he separate his body and soul into 4 beings. The 4 looks at eachother wondering who they are. They can tell eachother apart by their different color hair and hakamas.

Red: "Who are we?"

Blue: "Are we Demise or Link?"

Green: "Perhaps we are something new."

White: "We are united. We are Utlagatus."

They walk to the throne and on the bottom of it is the triforce. They raise their new weapons, ready to destroy the artifact that will cause untold destruction.

**OR DOES THEY?**

* * *

**Utlagatus**

**The Outlaws**

**Appearance: Due to possessing Link, Demise took his appearance and made some changes. His hair goes from blond to red and his skin is darker. The 4 are shirtless, shoeless and wear trousers similar to hakamas. The difference between them is each wear hakama in different colors such as blue, green, red, and white. Their hair is also different each having the 4 mention colors.**

**Personality: These quadruplets are united and speak as one. They are rebellious and barely take orders from others. The Rebel Instigators of the Links, they convince and trick people into rebelling as a way to spread chaos. They care for and protect eachother. **

**Power: The 4 Links each control a element and summon a weapon:**

**Blue- Water and Spear**

**Green- Earth and Greatsword**

**Red- Fire and Crossbow **

**White- Wind and Shield**

**If the situation is dire, they can fuse back into Demise who is stronger then all of them combine but it is temporarily as his body can't control the Sage powers by himself and so divides them into 4 beings. If one of them is seriously injury, knock out or even killed, the others get weaker and may pass out. **

**The 3 reasons the Goddesses seem him a failure: Lets Demise possess him, have the sages rebel, and tried to steal the triforce**


	6. The Machine

**Legend of Zelda and Sonic is own by Nintendo **

* * *

The Machine

(Set during A Link to the Past)

Within the Dark World, many people and animals are the opposite of their counterparts in the Light World. One of them is Dark Link, he is similar but different to his Light self. He is best describe as a thug that talks big.

"You all better know the name Link! The most baddest, toughest bastard living or dead." He said to a few bullies that tried to attack him. His uncle wasn't angry at him for beating them up but is proud that his nephew knows the most important rule. "The strongest live and the weak die. Remember this Link, Your parents could not survive and died like pathetic insects."

He accept this statement and so he desires to be the one on top and topples the leader of Dark World, Ganon. He even told his uncle this dream who hit him in return. "You are weak now and won't live if you fight him. I will train you now but if you slack for a second, you will die. You require a new arm when im done with you."

And so they train. One of the weapons that he master was the axe but he wanted more flair into his style so he created a guitar in the shape of a axe. He plays the instrument and it works perfectly. "And you said there is no time for music. Hah! Can't wait to show this to you Uncle." He thinks to himself as he adjust the strings. He feels a disturbance as he leaves to check his uncle and sees him on the ground dying.

"Listen to me Link, your light counterpart arrive and defeated me. He is going after Ganon and will destroy your dream. This is your only chance to conquer this world. Kill them both during their fight when they are weaken. You have the drive to be the strongest and the weak will follow you." He succumbs to his wounds and dies. He doesn't feel sadness or sorrow due to his training and goes after his counterpart who finds Ganon at his pyramid.

He watches the 2 fight with the hero and villain at eachothers throats. The pig sees the dark counterpart and growls. "Dark Link what are you doing here? Hurry up and help me."

Link looks confuse at someone that looks like him but doesn't stop his fight.

"I don't think so Ganon. This is me taking over." He declares as he begins playing his guitar which creates thunder and hits both of him. Ganon raises his trident and hits him but he blocks it with his axe-guitar.

"Do you know why my uncle cut-off my arm? It was to create a iron arm that can absorb any damage I get. So feel an entire decades worth of training and pain!" He yells as he readies his left arm and hits the demon king in the face, slamming him straight to Link and hitting the wall. He checks their pulses and sees them both knock out so he raises his arm and the triforce of courage is absorb into it, taking it for himself.

He walks to the triforce and declares his wish. "Alright triforce! My wish is control over the Dark World!"

But it doesn't do that. The 3 pieces are moving and they disappear. "Uh, What the hell?"

As he said that, 3 animal people replace where the pieces where and they look confuse as well.

"Sonic what happen? Where are we?" The fox asks the hedgehog.

"I don't know but is that Link?" The blue hedgehog wonders as he stares at Dark Link.

"No you are looking at the baddest man here. Now who the hell are you guys?!" He demands the trio.

"Wait Sonic, didn't Link told us that he had a evil clone?"

"Your right Knuckles, lets get him!" Sonic yells with his friends behind him. Sonic runs and slams into him. He strings his guitar and lightning strikes Tails who falls down. Knuckles meanwhile punches with a barrage. Dark Link tries to hit them with lightning but Sonic is dodging but his friends aren't so lucky.

"Haha. you to slow." He yells out. He is a blue blur while his friends are fried but they get up.

"Sonic! Team blast!" Tails yells out as Knuckles hold Tails and he holds Sonic then they spin which hits Dark Link and they are being spun in a circle. Then the fox kicks the hedgehog sending him straight to air with D Link and spin dashes him around. He however isn't scared and hit Sonic in the head with his axe, taking him out.

"No Sonic!" Knuckles yells as Tails runs to him but he is to late.

"Pain Repel!" D Link shouts as he punches Tails in the face and all the damage he receive this fight goes to the fox who is sent flying straight to his friend, knocking them both out. The trio then disappear and are replace by the triforce pieces.

"Awesome! You are looking at the badass of the Dark World! Nice try goddesses, you can send a million assholes and no one can beat me! THE MACHINE!" He shouts to the top of his lungs. He picks up the pieces and put them together: Creating the Triforce. With this, he can control this world and make the biggest gang in the world.

**OR DOES HE?**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Machina**

**The Machine**

**Appearance- Dark Link has a street gangster roadie look. He wears a black tank top, jeans and leather vest. On the back of the vest is a white skull. He has a white bandana with a skull motif on the neck. He also dyed his blond hair white to 'look more awesome.' His left arm was replace with a iron arm due to his uncle's training.**

**Personality- A lover of heavy metal and rap. He doesn't just listen to music, he also plays his guitar in his free time. He is known in the Dark World as a street thug and due to his uncle, he inherited his survival of the fittest mindset. He does have a care for his friends.**

**Powers- Carries his electric guitar: Ironheade, which is literally electric. The sides also double as a axe. He is also a talented mechanic and builder as he can build his iron arms and other prosthetics in case he needs them and even created Ironheade. His left arm have a special feature, it can store energy and pain. As such, any pain he takes can go to his arm and repels it. One of them is the triforce of courage.**

**Reasons the Goddesses see him a failure- An anti-Link, thuggish, and doesn't care for citizens.**

* * *

**Author's note- Think of if Guzma and Eddie Riggs fuse.**


	7. The Slaughter

**Legend of Zelda and Shovel Knight is own by Nintendo and Yacht Club respectably while Fairy Tail is own by Hiro Mishima**

* * *

The Slaughter

(Set after Twilight Princess)

After defeating Zant and Ganondorf, Hyrule is finally at peace and rebuilding from the Twili Invasion. One of the villages is Ordon Village, the home of the hero Link but there was a problem. The village is not receiving any aid or supplies to repair it. So Link goes to his friend Zelda but she said she can't help.

"I am sorry Link, the kingdom is focusing on the other villages."

"But Ordon was hit the most and we need supplies or we will starve to death." He tries to convince her but she doesn't relent.

"I want to help trust me but we must focus on the others." This doesn't calms the hero but angers him. "The only reason you are focusing on the other towns is because our village is a farming society and the others are bribing you huh?!"

She looks at Link as he walks away in rage. 'No Link, I am doing this so you will have no choice but to become my knight. You belong to me and not those bitches Midna and Ilia. The only reason I don't kill them is because that Twili want back to her realm and Ilia will die from the food shortage.' She thinks to herself maniacally.

Back at the Ordon Village, Link is walking among his old friends and sees them hungry and sick as he gives a bag of food and medicine to Mayor Bo. "Thank you Link with this we will survive more."

"But it is only enough for maybe a week and I ran out of Rupees. Zelda won't help us and we may be on our own." Link explains to the mayor as the militia began giving out handouts. Most of townspeople are suffering and he needs to find a way to save them. Link receive 2 messages: One of them is from Zelda and another from a neighboring kingdom called Edolas.

Zelda's message says she can get Ordon help by making him her personal knight and he may not come back while Edolas' wishes for him to come and talk to the king. Not wanting to deal with Zelda cause he lost his trust in her, he decides to go to Edolas and meets the monarch.

"Greetings Link, we can save your village but they must join the kingdom and you become a member of my knights."

"Hm, is there anything else?"

"Your Master Sword, it is said to be a weapon of great magic. Our kingdom has been having a magic shortage and we had to stockpile them but with this we can save Edolas."

Link looks at his sword and thinks of his choices. He can protect his village if he joins Edolas while Zelda's offer will just result in him being her attack dog. He gives the Master Sword to the king of Edolas who nods. "Have no fear Link, we will send aid to Ordon but there is one last thing we must discuss. There is a monster called the Blood Beast that can control its blood and we killed it. We wish to go through a blood transfusion and gain you powers."

(A month later)

Zelda is beyond piss at the report about the Edolas Kingdom, Ordon Village have defected to the kingdom and Link has join the Edolas Royal knights. 'This wasn't suppose to happen! He was going to be mine and now he ran away!?'

"Milady what do we do?" A adviser ask but then a messenger came forward. "Princess Zelda, the Order of No Quarter have return from the invasion of Pridemoor Kingdom and have conquer the kingdom."

"Excellent! Tell the knights to prepare for war! We will invade Edolas and reclaim Ordon and the Master Sword!"

Within the Ordon Village, the Edolas Royal Knights and its army is ready to protect the village. Link the Blood Knight, Erza Knightwalker, Panther Lily, Byro, Sugarboy, Hughes, and Coco are standing behind the village while the Hyrule army led by Zelda and her Order of No Quarter is marching straight forward.

"LINK! How dare you run away from me! We are suppose to be the royal family! You are suppose to be my husband!" Zelda yells at the new Link. Gone was his green tunic and now he wears armor with a crimson dragon painted on it.

"Tch. I will never become that. I am Blood Knight and this village is under the Edolas Kingdom so get the hell away from here!" Link shouts with the princess getting more piss and shouts a command to her knights.

"Knights slaughter the village and everyone except Link, he will pay for yelling at me!"

The Order of No Quarter all charge with the Royal Knights doing the same. but he shouts in the air. "WAIT!"

This shocks everyone as they stop moving and he walks to the center. "Hey! How about we make this interesting?"

Zelda is confuse as what her crush is doing. "And what is that Link?"

"Consider this a bet. If I beat every single member of the order, then you surrender and give up on this bullshit. If I lose then I go with you willingly."

The crazy princess sees this as a chance to get Link for herself. "Deal!"

Erza Knightwalker is a tad piss of this bet. "What the hell Link?!"

"Don't worry Knightwalker, I'll beat the shit out of everyone!"

Link takes on Polar Knight with his shovel hitting him on the head. Though it is hidden by his helmet, Link is grinning at the chance for a fight. "Let me show you Polar Knight just what I learn in Edolas. I call this Fist of Blood!"

There are needles attach inside to his armor that are sharp enough to pierce his skin and draw blood. The blood encases both his arms and form into red gauntlets. With a single punch, the snow warrior is daze but then he digs and throws sand in the air as a way to distract him but the helmet shields his eyes and punches him again.

"Hm.. Such power." Polar Knight grumbles as he falls down unconscious.

The next is Propeller Knight. "En Garde!" He shouts as he flys above him but that doesn't stop the blood knight as he points his hand and shouts: "Ganta Gun Fire!"

A bullet of blood hits him in the chest and as Link runs to the fallen knight. He tries to hit him with his rapier but he grabs it by the tip and uses his other hand to fire another blood bullet straight to the face, taking him out.

Zelda shrieks in rage and commands another. "Plague Knight, get him!"

The short alchemist goes up and throws his potion bombs at his opponent which he dodges. "Heheh! You are a interesting subject to examine Link!"

"I don't think so shithead!" He encases his gauntlets in blood and tries to punch him but he keeps throwing bombs that explode on impact. He creates a shield to block the explosions and creates a ball of blood to throw it that lands near him. "Eat this Owl's Eyeball!"

The ball explodes which hits Plague Knight and knocks him out. King Knight is next but he seems to not want to. "Why should I disgrace my prestige when I have loyal subjects to do it for me. Get him Mole Knight and Treasure Knight!"

The trio charge at him with Mole Knight digging to the ground and while Treasure Knight throws his anchor which he rolls to dodge. However the mole grabs his feet and holds him down, giving King Knight the chance to hit him in the face with his scepter. The force knocks off his helmet to reveal his red wild hair with a blood-crazed grin. He puts his palm and a create a ball of blood. "Ganta Gun!"

He fires a blood bullet which almost hits King Knight but he hids behind Treasure Knight pierces his heart, killing him. The Mole Knight is hiding below the earth and sneaks attack to claw Link's side. He is in pain but then he has a new attack, he transfers his blood to his wound and creates spikes to pierces the mole 3 times. King Knight freaks out as he doesn't have subjects/meat shields and so he runs away but Spector Knight throws his scythe which decapitates him.

Zelda is getting more and more enrage, knowing that Link can win this bet. She looks at her last knights. "Tinker! Spector! Get him now!" Tinker looks at her like she is high.

"Screw that! I am not taking on this monster!" The engineer yells then looks at Link. "I surrender!"

"How dare you?! Spector kill him! I want Link!" She whines to the captain of the order but is finally putting his foot down.

"We are done with you Princess! We are not going to war because you were denied a date!" Spector declares as she punches the ground in a temper tantrum.

"Link is mine! MINE! MINE! MIN-" She does not continue as Tinker hits the princess in the head with a wrench, knocking her out. The sole survivors include Spector and Tinker while Plague and Polar are unconscious. The duo walks to the center of the battlefield and bow with Spector speaking to Link. "We surrender and wish to leave this village to Edolas in peace. We will put Zelda on trial and make a peace treaty."

Link is happy that he got to fight and win this war. He casually accepts this surrender. "Sure. Despite Zelda being a bitch, this was fun. Take care of Hyrule."

That is all he says as he walks to his helmet and just walks back to Ordon with villagers and Edolas knights celebrating. And so the war ends in a far more peaceful way then thought with Link staying and helping Edolas and Zelda sent back to Hyrule to be sent to jail for corruption. Link is happy that he got to live freely, just what he wants.

**OR DOES HE?**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Caedes**

**The Slaughter**

**Appearance- Blood Dragon Armor, Silver and white with a crimson dragon painted on it. This armor was given to him by Edolas, earning the name Blood Knight. The inside of the armor has spikes attach to it that are sharp enough to pierce his skin to use his powers. He has scars due to his armor and his wild hair has turn crimson due to his blood going through it.**

**Personality- Hot blooded who thrives bloodshed and fighting. Compare to Bellum, he is a lessor of 2 evils as while The Warmonger loves wars and conflicts, Caedes just loves fights and one on one matches. He loves death matches and brawls. He does have a sense of honor as he doesn't use weapons and just his fists and blood in combat due to seeing them as cowardly.**

**Powers- Branch of Sin from Deadman Wonderland, he can control his blood freely and can use it from firing it like a bullet to even turning it solid. He got this by a blood transfusion from a Blood Beast.**

**3 reasons the goddesses see him a failure- Betrayed Hyrule, Denies Zelda her love, and loves fights.**


	8. The Marauder

The Marauder

(During Wind Maker and Phantom Hourglass)

The seas that were once calm, now roar as a battle under it continues in the form of Link and Zelda vs Ganondorf. Link raises his master sword but Ganondorf parries the strike and kicks him back however as he is about to stab the hero, the princess Zelda fires a holy arrow to daze the villain. "Now Link!"

With that Link raise his blade to stab Ganondorf in the stomach causing great pain to the Demon King. "AGGHH! I will not be defeated again!" He shouts to his enemies as he punches Link and rip off the sword out of his stomach to throws it to the ground. "You thought you could defeat me?!"

He raises his sword and pierces Link's stomach. "Link!" Zelda shouts at her best friend injured. Ganondorf prepares a finishing but Zelda picks up the Master Sword and stabs the Demon King in the back. He feels his body begin to turn into stone. "What!? How can this be?!" He looks at Zelda and sees the Triforce at her hand but notices it is different. 'She switch the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom?!' Ganondorf thinks to himself as he is turn into stone.

Zelda kneels beside Link who is dying from his wounds. "Link! I can heal you!" She tries to use her magic but Link shakes his head. "No Tetra. We must've switch triforces during the fight. You can't use magic but I know you can be the hero of the wind..." And so the hero dies in her arms with tears in her eyes. The king and Zelda's father can't believe that the hero is dead. He walks to his daughter but she just yells out him. "Go away! I'm going to bury my friend at his island."

"But Zelda, you must be the princess." The king tries to convince his daughter but disagrees. "I am Tetra not Zelda. The Pirate Queen and never a princess. Goodbye father."

That is all she said to her spirit father as he disappears. She carries her friend as the land disappears and sees her crewmates. They see their captain but then they see Link as his sister and grandma cradle his body with tears in their eyes. She pats them on the back and assures them. "We will bury him on your island."

And so after dropping off Link's family, Tetra and her crew continue their piracy and raid other pirates. Such as now where they found a Moblin pirate fleet. "Fire!" With a shout, cannons are fired and hits a few of the ships. This sea continues as they begin to surround the sole ship. The crew begins freaking out. "Captain! What do we do?!"

Tetra however is not scared. She raises her sword as the pig people ram their ships and begin boarding. "We will not be frighten! We are pirates so let us go to our watery graves!" This reignite her crew as they take out their swords and muskets and follows their captain to battle. Tetra blocks a spear strike and shoots the enemy with her flint gun. They fight against this mob yet they are falling to the monsters.

The former princess can do nothing as her crew mates die, but with tears she strikes down a Moblin. After striking the Moblin down, she notices a gold bar in it's pocket and picks it up. The bar begins to disappear and she feels stronger then before. On instinct she snaps her fingers and the rusted cannons glow and seem good as news. She uses her mind to fire the cannons which destroys the fleet. The pig people are shock that their ships are destroyed as turrets appear and mows them down.

Tetra looks at her 1st mate dying from the attack. "Nononono! I can't lose you all as well! First Link now my crew?!"

"Captain. Don't be sad. You are the greatest..." The 1st mate mutters as he dies into her arms. She sees the enemy captain, in a purple coat. She grabs the cape and puts it over her shoulders. It flutters to the wind as the flaming ships go down and she uses another gold brick to heal her ship. 'This is my ship, Queen of Purple Lioness. Don't worry guys, this little girl and I won't be alone.'

Later as she sails, she sees the infamous Ghost Ship: A giant man o' war that was said to destroy many ships. Seeing it as a challenge, she charges at the ship and fires the boardside cannons. The cannons goes through the ghost ship and a roar is heard from within. A monster comes out of the ship and latches to the ship. "So you wish to die huh?! Let me show you the power of the Queen!" She yells as she sacrifices 10 goldbars as a giant laser cannon appears in the middle of the ship and she yells "FIRE!"

The laser strikes the monster and the ghost ship disintegrates leaving only Tetra and Queen of Purple Lioness in the sea. A chest appears from the air and lands to her ship. 'This must be my reward for destroying the ship and monster.' She thinks to herself as she open the chest. No doubt full of treasure that

**OR DOES SHE?**

* * *

**Latronem**

**The Marauder**

**Appearance- She wears a simple tattered sweat shirt and purple overalls with the top undone and hanging around her waist. A purple cape is also hanging off her back.**

**Personality- A pirate at heart: She desires gold and money above else. She comes off as caring only for her treasure and herself but in reality, is kind and helpful to her friends. She is the merchant of the group as she is a dealmaker and barterer.**

**Powers- Queen of Purple Lioness, the pirate princess can summon a ship called the Queen of Purple Lioness and can upgrade it by paying it through money. Based on The Great Fitzgerald from Bungou Stray Dogs, the more money or currency she sacrifices the stronger she becomes. She is a Shipgirl and can summon any part of a ship like a cannon, turret, armor and can even summon her ship.**

**3 Reason the Goddesses' see her a failure- Took the triforce of courage, gave the triforce of wisdom to Link, and quit being a princess to stay a pirate.**


	9. The Terror and finale

**Review Answers:**

**Guest- Each one-shot is suppose to be darker version of the games. That is why most characters are OOC. Sort of like DC's Dark Multiverse**

* * *

The Terror

(Set during Ocarina of Time)

With the destruction of Hyrule Castle, Link can do nothing but run away from the burning town. As he flees from Ganondorf's army he spots Impa and Zelda ride a horse to flee as well. "Link take my hand!" Impa shouts as she held her hand for the young hero to grab on. The trio gallops away as they see the Demon King Ganondorf staring and laughing at the enflame town.

(Temple of Time)

Inside the temple, the trio are surrounding the Master Sword embedded on the pedestal and discussing a way to defeat Ganondorf. "Link you must travel forward in time. Grab the Master Sword and become the hero I know you can be." Princess Zelda said as she made the plan but her bodyguard Impa had a different idea. She neck chops the princess but catches her as she slips unconscious.

"Whoa why did you do that?!" Navi asks with Link wanting to know as well. "She must be sent through time. If Zelda dies or captured then that will be the end of the Hyrule royal line. This is the only way to protect her and Hyrule." Impa explains as she places her next to the pedestal.

"Rauru will protect her while we defend the kingdom against the monster horde." Impa suggest which the hero agrees, wanting revenge for attacking his home. "Take the Master Sword and let us go. We have a kingdom to protect." The Sheikah orders which Link nods and lifts the Master Sword as light appears and surrounds Zelda to be transported to Rauru to watch over her.

(7 years later)

The princess begins opening her eyes, groggy like she has sleep for years. She looks around and knows this temple. 'Why am I at the Temple of Time? Wasn't Link suppose-'

"Princess Zelda! Thank the Goddesses you have awaken!" Rauru cheers as he releases her from the crystial imprisonment. She looks at a mirror and notices her new look. She has grown and can't believe it. "B-but how? Link should have been the one sent to the temple."

"Princess, Impa and Link wanted to keep you safe. But now you must be the one to stop them." The Sage of Light warns which confuses Zelda. "What do you mean Rauru?"

Rauru looks scared but resolves himself and walks to the door outside. "You must see it to believe it." The Princess and Sage walk out of the Temple of Time and sees something that shocks Zelda to her core: Rows of women nailed to crosses, each one of them is dead and every one of them is Gerudo, a female society that sees Ganondorf as their hero.

"D-did Link and Impa do this?" She asks afraid as she can't believe that her friends would do such a thing. Rauru looks at the Gerudo with no hate but sadness and sorrow for them. Then he sees Zelda approach them to free the crucified corpses and buried them with respect. "I wish this never happened. After you were sealed in the temple, Link and Impa gather any loyal Hylian knights and warriors and began a campaign to defeat Ganondorf. But over time they saw their efforts as small and meaningless so they began a Terror Warfare. It got worse when Ganondorf attack and burned the Kokiri Forest. That change Link and he became a monster with Impa training him. They torture, mutilate, and execute anyone that was serving the Demon King. I tried so hard to stop them but they wouldn't listen. They even attack Gerudo Valley and massacre all the women there and use their corpses to crucify them."

After burying the Gerudo and listening to Rauru's story, Zelda is shocked and appalled that her friends would do something like this. She looks at the makeshift graves and cries for their lost lives. "Where are Link and Impa? I must go to them and stop this madness."

"They have capture Hyrule Castle and defeated Ganondorf. Good luck Princess, you may be the only hope left for Hyrule." Rauru explains which Zelda nods and walks to the castle. Preparing to stop her friends.

On her way, she sees many atrocities. From burning piles of Moblins to seeing a execution taking place. A knight is holding a crying man to the ground with a Judge reading his crimes. "You have been found guilty of aiding and assisting Ganondorf in his conquest 7 years ago! Your punishment is Death by Noose until your neck breaks!" He orders as the prisoner has a noose on his neck and the knight is about to activate the trap door and hang him.

The Princess cannot believe this sentence and even more once the people protest the hanging.

"He is innocent!"

"His family was kidnap and held hostage! He had no choice!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" She shouts which gets everyone's attention.

"Is that Princess Zelda?!"

"I thought Ganondorf kidnap her 7 years ago!"

"Stop this hanging immediately! We don't hang or murder our fellow Hylians!" She orders which cause the knight to release the captive as said person runs to the princess and hugs her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Princess. Thank you."

"Tell me young man, what happen to your family?"

"T-they were found by Link but he killed them when they were revealed to be my family. I didn't want to help Ganondorf but he took my family. Please help us Princess..." Is all the man can say with tears in his eyes.

"This is not the Hyrule I know! We care for our fellow man and woman! We don't torture nor execute!" Zelda declares with everyone cheering for the heroine. "I will stop this Reign of Terror! Link and Impa must be brought to justice for these atrocities!"

With a cheering crowd behind her, she walks straight to Hyrule Castle. She makes it to the castle and every guard station is shocked that their missing princess is entering the gate. In the Throne Room, sitting on her throne is Impa who is shock to see her old friend. "Zelda! Thank the Goddess you have awaken. As you have no doubt seen, Hyrule has survive and we have fought back Ganondorf's Invasion." The Sheikah announces expecting Zelda to thank her for her service but...

*SMACK*

Her reward is being slap in the face by the princess. "How could you Impa?! How could you make Hyrule suffer and hurt everyone?!" She demands to her former best friend and bodyguard.

"Zelda, this was our only choice. We tried to help everyone from the Moblin horde and Gerudo raids but we were outnumber and needed to put the fear to our enemies. There were spies and we needed to weed them out."

"SPIES?! We are a civilize kingdom. We don't massarce our citizens! We don't arrest and execute our people! We don't-"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Zelda's rant ends when shouting can be heard from below. "Impa what was that?"

"That would be our hero interrogating Ganondorf and a intruder in the dungeon." Impa admits with no guilt.

The Princess looks at her friend with sorrow in her eyes. "It is clear you will not stop. Then I must do what is necessary. By the power of the Hylian Monarchy, I am placing you and Link under arrest. Knights secure her!" With that order, the knights are reacting at a instant and place their blades and spears to Impa's neck and begins to chain her.

"Princess please! What we did was awful but it was needed to eliminate Ganondorf!"

"No actions is justified in torture and abuse. Someone get Link and tell him to come her now!"

(Below the castle, Dungeon)

Inside are multiply cells and many of them are full of people that died due to shock or commited suicide to escape the pain. However there are 2 occupied cells with one of them being a intruder that came with armor unknown to many blacksmiths, who is currently passed out after a session of water boarding and the 2nd is Ganondorf who is the one that yelled earlier due to him being branded with the triforce symbol on his chest. He looks into his torturer's eyes and sees no hint of giving up. 'This damn brat! How can he be more ruthless then me?! The Demon King! I swear to all the Goddesses, when I escape I will make this seem like a picnic when I'm done with you Link!'

"Subject is close to passing out Master. Perhaps we should leave him and get a healer for him." A robotic female voice suggest to the one holding the branding iron. This was Link and he has not change at all during the 7 years. The only difference is a green medallion on his neck and his eyes hold no blue kindness but is a cold grey that promises no mercy. He nods as he puts the iron away and walks back to the throne room to report the confessions he made.

"It would seem Master Link that the holder of the Triforce of wisdom has awaken and is in the castle." She states as they leave the dungeon, leaving the intruder and Ganondorf inside their cells. However the intruder gets up and coughs up some water. "Gghhkk!"

"You were playing dead?!" The Demon King asks as they get up.

"Yes, now to get my armor and get out of here. But first to deal with you."

(Throne Room)

Link walks into the throne room and sees his trainer Impa kneel down and chained down next to the returning princess. Zelda looks at her old friend and can't believe it, he hasn't change or age at all. He still looks like he was 7 years ago. Beside him is a blue fairy-like spirit and looks "Greetings Princess Zelda. It is a pleasure to meet you in this incarnation. I am Fi."

Zelda is surprise and confuse at the spirit that appears next to Link. "You are Fi? But I thought your spirit fused with the Master Sword to make it stronger against evil."

"I was but then I came back 5 years ago. Back to this form." The spirit explains with Impa adding to the story: "We fought for 2 years and had no results, no wins just losing soldiers after soldiers. Then the Burning of Kokiri Forest happen and Saria lost her life defending the land and her people. Before she died, she gave Link her Forest Medallion as a last gift. The Medallion change him somehow and turn him into a Kokiri and now he is the Sage of the Forest. We both knew at that point that we had to be more cruel and ruthless against Ganondorf if we were going to win."

"And so you somehow freed Fi from the Master Sword." Zelda guesses which Impa nods and explains. "We thought a spirit as ancient as her must have knowledge on Ganondorf so we revive her. However to bring her back, we had to sacrifice a soul."

"It was Navi wasn't?" Zelda questions with shock in her face. "She is not here and you killed her didn't you?"

"We needed her. Navi volunteer to sacrifice herself to bring Fi back to life." Impa defends her actions and Link has no guilt in his face but Zelda has had enough of these actions.

"Link, you are under arrest for inhumane acts against Hyrule citizens." Zelda orders. Fi however can't allow this.

"Princess Zelda, they may have hurt people but they have defeated Ganondorf and keeping him lock up. We need our hero to save future threats."

"So you are defending them?!" Zelda demands to the spirit.

"To stop a cruel villain, you need a brutal hero to save the kingdom." Fi states as Link pulls out the Master Sword. "Link don't hurt her. She is just confuse and may need to be put under house arrest."

He nods and charges at the princess. The knights try to defend their monarch but are killed by Link. He gets close to her but a wall is destroyed by a unknown individual. Someone in a orange bulky armor and a arm cannon. They fire a blast that hits Link. Zelda looks at her rescuer. "Who are you?"

"I am Samus Aren and I was torture by him. I am back for revenge!" The unknown warrior yells with anger in her voice. She turns into a ball and rolls at her torturer. Zelda helps her by firing light arrows at her former friend. "Knights get Impa out of here! Samus and I will deal with him!"

Link prepares his Master Sword as it glows, ready to strike down Samus and capture Zelda.

**OR DOES HE?**

* * *

(Unknown Tower)

"Master are you okay?"

The former Link, now named Timore opens his eyes to see Fi staring at him. "Were you remembering Hyrule?"

He nods as he gets up from his chair. He remembers fighting Samus and Zelda, being a torturer, and losing Saria and Navi to Ganondorf. The only light he has left is Fi, his guardian angel. Now here he is, capture by this Sauron and force to serve him with other Links. One of them enters his room.

He looks like him if he grown up but is shirtless and wearing red baggy pants. On his back seems to be a tattoo symbol the Terror knows nothing about.

"Greetings Bellum, how can we help you?" Fi asks but the Warmonger just smiles and ask a question that makes Timore interested.

"Oh I'm good. But how about you two? Don't you want to be free of Sauron?

"How?"

I'm making a prison break. You in? Could be fun."

* * *

**Profile:**

**Timore**

**The Terror**

**Appearance- Young Link is a child but has never age due to his Kokiri race. He wears a green tunic and green hat, making him a normal looking Link instead of blue his eye color is grey. His necklace is the Forest Medallion.**

**Personality- This Link has been called the cruelest of them due to a childlike fascination to torture and terror warfare. During the Gerudo Wars, Link has taken a more sadistic approach and brings despair to friend and foe. In fact, his favorite hobbies is studying and finding people's fears and phobias. He solely cares for Fi and treats her like his sister. ****She is good and calm but has a hard time displaying emotions due to her logical nature. She tries to curbs Link's erratic behavior with mixed results. He is also mute and silent and let's Fi talk on their behalf.**

**Powers- Master sword is his sole weapon: It is one of the most powerful sword due to the ability to destroy evil and corruption. The sword has also been upgrade by having the spirit inside the sword, Fi revive and remade. Becoming Sage of the Forest, he can control nature like trees and plants. He is a master of interrogation and psychological warfare.**

**3 reasons the Goddesses see him a failure- Sadistic, childish, and corrupted the Master Sword and Fi.**

* * *

**Author's note- And now that this story is over, I am going to put all these Links in future stories, how they dealed with their kidnapper and what they are doing. Here are summaries for the first 3 stories: **

**Tenebris the Dark: Goes to Ferelden to join the Grey Wardens to stop the Darkspawn. (Dragon Age Origins)**

**Utlagatus the Outlaws: The squad becomes Wizard Saints and goes to help the guilds against Oracion Seis. (Fairy Tail)**

**Latronem the Marauder: Pirate Queen heads to the South Pole to help the Water Tribe and Korra against Unalaq and Vaatu. (Avatar)**


End file.
